Life With The Yukimura Sisters
by basecannon
Summary: Instead of finding one girl being attacked by fury's, the shinsengumi find themselves taking care of the yukimura sisters, chizuru and her sister ichigo. rated T for safety. May someone do fan art of ichigo please constructive criticism welcome
1. Prolouge

Hakuoki fanfic

Chizuru sister

It all started in Edo on a spring day a young girl named Ichigo was born. A year later another little girl was born, Chizuru and years past.

Ichigo was now 10 years old and Chizuru was 9. Now if Ichigo was a boy she could go and train at the dojo but that did not stop her, as every day she would dress as a boy and sneak out to train at the Shieikan dojo. It was a small dojo not to many members, but Ichigo hung out with a couple of them mainly Toshizo Hijikata, Souji Okita, Shinpachi Nagakura, Heisuke Toudou and Sanosuke Harada but meanly just heisuke because they were the same age.

After a lot of training Ichigo had almost beaten Hijikata "Nice try" He says with a grin and she smiled back but a hand wrapped around her arm. Ichigo's father Koudou Yukimura suddenly appeared on the other end of the arm and started to pull her out of the dojo with a face full of thunder. Before he could pull her away from the dojo she grabbed on to one of the poles at the entrance of the dojo and wrapped her legs round it. Okita started to laugh but stopped as Ichigo threw the training sword and it hit his head while everyone else moved to help her. Ichigo' father turned to the boys to explain the situation. That he was her father and that he was trying to take her home. The five boys could only watch Koudou's struggles. Finally Ichigo's grip loosened and she was dragged away crying. After ichigo was dragged away Okita turns to Hijikata and laughs. Hijikata just look confused.

"You almost got beaten by a girl" Okita says while laughing. Hijikata just hits him round the head it look like it hurt.

Years past (Chizuru was now 17 and Ichigo was 18) until Chizuru's and Ichigo's dad disappeared so the two of them set of to Kyoto


	2. Chapter 1

Chizuru and Ichigo finally got to Kyoto but before they could settle, some men started to chase them. Ichigo could have easily taken them on but she didn't want to put chizuru in any danger, so instead Ichigo grabbed Chizuru's hand, shouted "Run" and so they did.

After running for a bit they found a small well to hide behind. The men who were chasing them, then soon came. One of the men started to walk towards the wall, but before he could someone screamed with pain. The man turned to see his friend been killed by men with red eyes and white hair. Soon after he followed the other man into death, the men with white hair spotted the girls both paralyzed with fear. As the man with white hair was about to swing his sword Chizuru screamed, but before the man with white hair could bring it down, a group of men wearing blue coats arrived and, with blood splashing everywhere, killed them. Chizuru and Ichigo were just staring at the men, the two of them almost crying in fear. One of the men turned and smiled at his companion, but suddenly another man with jet black hair in a blue coat appeared, pointing his sword at the two girl faces.

"Don't try to escape or I will cut you down" he said coldly. His hair was waving in the wind, but before the sisters could explain anything everything went black.

Ichigo woke in a room she was not familiar with, and was tied up, but the only thing on her mind was if Chizuru was alright. An older man with very little hair came in saying "I'm so sorry" Ichigo gave him a look that revealed everything, yet nothing at all. The man sighed and bent down to untie her. While he was doing that he introduced himself as Genzabura Inoue. He finished untying her then led her to another room. Chizuru was there. Ichigo inwardly sighed with relief and sat down next to her younger sister.

The men started to introduce themselves, and explained why Chizuru and Ichigo were tied up, while explaining they joked with about the hidden girl's deaths. When they had finished the two girls pleaded with them, saying that they would not tell a soul of what they saw that night, but it was in vain, and they were dragged away back to the room that Chizuru awoke in. The man who dragged the girls away told them to expect the worst.

Ichigo and Chizuru were waiting within the room for their death or freedom. Nether said a word to one another, when Chizuru spoke up "We need to escape, they will kill us if we don't". Ichigo agreed but it was in vain, as shortly after they were caught by the man named Hijikata. The two girls struggled with all their might. The two of them tried to explain that they still had things to do, so the blacked hair narrowed his eyes and replied.

"If you're willing to risk you life, I want to hear the whole story". The two of them were brought back to the room that they had met the captain's in. when the other captains had arrived, Chizuru introduced herself first and her sister properly. The two of them explained that their father, Koudou Yukimura, went missing about 6 months ago and that he said he would write letter to them as much as he is able, but suddenly they just stopped. After a month had passed and their contact, Dr Matsumoto, was out of town, Chizuru and Ichigo could not take it any more. So they decided to go off looking for their father, but they had no clues to where their father was and they were attacked by rogue samurai. The men found themselves sympathising with the sister's pain.

"And that's why a pair of girls would dress like men". Hijikata mused only partly to himself. Kondou nodded in agreement until he realised what the younger man said. Nearly everyone else was shocked to hear that the two captives were in fact girls. Ichigo quickly tried to deny it but to no use. Kondou began to apologize repeatedly while the rest of the men started to argue about if the two of them really were girls or not. One of the men, a man named Shinpachi Nagakura, muttered that, there was no proof that they were girls. The taller of his companions, named Sanosuke Harada, smiled and asked "why not strip them". Ichigo and Chizuru both whimpered and Kondou shouted "No that is utterly forbidden". The bespectacled Keisuke Sannan next to him told him to calm down. Sannan then asked the girls what their fathers name was again. When they said Koudou Yukimura the men around them all seemed shocked.

"So your Yukimura's little girls" Kondou murmured. When Chizuru asked how they knew their father the dark haired Hajime Saito, explained that a little over a month ago there was a fire where he had been working, and that he had been missing ever since. Ichigo and Chizuru were surprised to hear that the Shinsengumi were looking for Ichigo's and Chizuru's father as well.

Kondou then proposed that Ichigo and Chizuru stay until they find their father. The two girls thanked them, and then the green eyed Souji Okita smirked and said "it's good that you didn't have to at least of now". The two girls turned away from him slowly. Shinpachi spoke up and says "well if you're girls we gotta treat you better".

The youngest member Heisuke Toudou replied with "Shinpachi you're a sucker for women, but this change of heart is way too fast". After some time Ichigo and Chizuru were escorted back to their room and while the two girls went to sleep the shinsengunmi were still talking.

Morning came and the girl open the window to see a fresh blanket of snow had fallen. They had both gotten their swords back luckily and Ichigo looked at her younger sister. "I wonder when we can go looking for father". Chizuru simply looked down sadly. When they looked out the window Okita was sitting right outside and before either of the girls knew it Saito and Heisuke were there with the girl's dinner.

Saito said that he was busy so Heisuke said "Why not let them eat with all of us". But before Ichigo, Chizuru or Saito could object, Okita and Heisuke were walking with Chizuru and Ichigo's food, so the two girls walked out and filed to the dining room. Harada and Shinpachi were waiting, and proceeded to ask "why are Chizuru and Ichigo here?" Heisuke then replied "why can't they be here?"

Shinpachi replied "that's not it at all food tasted better when your with good friend". After that everyone sat down to eat, Ichigo sat next Heisuke and Chizuru sat next to Okita. Shinpachi leaned over to Heisuke's plate and stole a bit of his fish. While Heisuke was fighting to get it back Ichigo slipped half of her fish on to Heisuke's plate.

After all the liveliness and smiles, Inoue came in with a worried face. He said that Sannan received a bad injury, mainly to his left. Chizuru relived said "oh good" meaning that she was glad it wasn't life threatening. The rest of the men turned to her however and said that it was not good Sannan may never be able to use his sword again. After Inoue left, Okita said something about having Sannan take some medicine. Everyone said no to that idea, while Ichigo and Chizuru had no idea Heisuke tried to explain, but before he could finish Harada punched him against the wall and yelled "We can't tell them that Heisuke and you now that". Shinpachi told him to stop he turned to Chizuru and Ichigo and told them that was all they needed to know, the two girls asked why but they received no answers.


	3. Chapter 2

It was about noon everyone and started to go to lunch. Okita and Heisuke had decided to walk the two girls to lunch. Everyone got settled and started to eat, until Shinpachi stole some of Heisuke's lunch and two started to fight over a little bit of fish again. While the two of them were distracted, Ichigo smiled and slipped half of her fish to Heisuke again.

Heisuke finally gave up and when Shinpachi started to eat his lunch properly, Heisuke ate his lunch and grinned at Ichigo; she just smiled and winked back. Suddenly Sannan and Hijikata walked in and sat down.

"Welcome back you two" Okita says. "It's good to be back" Sannan replied quietly. Sannan's arm still looked painful but he just put on a smile and tried to put everyone's sprit up. He said he wasn't hungry and went off to his room. Okita asked Hijikata how Sannan's injuries were, he didn't reply until he noticed Ichigo and Chizuru sitting and eating with everyone.

"Why are the two of you here? who told you could eat here?" he snapped angrily at the two of them. Everyone jumped in one after one another, saying that they said Ichigo and Chizuru could sit with them. Hijikata just looked around at the captains surprised. He started to argue with Kondou but Chizuru and Ichigo spoke up to say that they would go back to their room. Hijikata just sighed and said the two girls could and everyone else just smiled at the two girls.

It was now evening Sannan had locked himself in his room, he never came to eat with everyone and he'd only train when no one was around almost like he was angry at himself.

Morning came around and the sisters walked into the kitchen to see Okita and satito making breakfast. The two girls were surprised and Ichigo asked "So do you two make all the meals?"

Okita replied "No everyone takes turns in making meals". Then Heisuke walked to say that Sannan would eat in his room again. Okita turned around and said "Eat my foot he hardly eats at all". Hijikata came around the corner saw the girls and growled "I know I said that the two of you could eat with all of us but I didn't say you could just wonder around the compound". Chizuru asked Hijikata if she could take Sannan's lunch to him today, but he just looked worried. After some persuading he let Chizuru go give Sannan's food to him.

Chizuru came back looking sad. Ichigo looked worriedly at her younger sister as she sat down and started to eat. "Are you alright Chizuru?" she asked, nudging chizuru gently. The smaller girl looked at Ichigo and gave her a sad smile, assuring her that she was alright.

After that no one spoke until Sannan entered the room and sat down to eat with everyone. He then said "someone told me food is best enjoyed with good friends" everyone smiled and everything became much livelier.

The next day Ichigo and Chizuru were cleaning next to Saito and Okita. Ichigo decided to speak up and asked "When can Chizuru and I go looking for our father?"

Saito turn to Chizuru and Ichigo and said with a sigh "We can't do that there are not enough men to provide you with protection" Chizuru replied saying that the she had lessons in swordsmanship and that Ichigo had been to a dojo for a while when she was younger. Saito turned around and told them to show him. The two girls agreed. Chizuru was up first but in a flash it was over and Chizuru's sword was on the floor and Saito's blade was next to Chizuru's neck. Saito then said "Your sword showed no hesitation".

Okita walked up to Chizuru and said "By the way that means you passed". Chizuru's face lit up with joy, and then it was Ichigo's turn. Again it all happened in a flash, but this time the sword stayed in her hand and Ichigo's blade was against Saito's hip. Okita recognized the technique she was using. He was shocked to realize that the technique she was using was the same as his. He then remembered someone from his past named Ichigo, the memory of their face was blurred. He refocused on Saito and Ichigo's fight as Chizuru sat down next to him.

As Saito and Ichigo carried on their spar, so her full strength could be tested, Okita watched carefully. As he observed her technique, he started comparing the girl in front of him and the child from his memory. His eyes narrowed and a smile worked its way onto his face. The sense of familiarity he felt around the girl was starting to make sense. He started to chuckle to himself quietly, earning a curious look from the girl sat next to him.

Soon after, Saito and Ichigo finished their spar. Saito was congratulating the two girls and said "I will ask Hijikata if you can go on the rounds with us". The two of them smiled at him. Later that day the girls were at a meeting with Hijikata said yes to the girls going out on rounds. They went out on parole with Okita and Heisuke. Chizuru and Ichigo started to ask people around the street about their father. They didn't have any luck until a man told the two girls that they saw a man who matched their description, in front of a vender. The two of them hurried to where the man suggested.

Okita tried to go after the two of them, but before he could some rogue samurai came out of nowhere. The girls walked in to the shop, they were about to ask the man running the stand about their father, but before the two girls could a man spoke out of the shadows of the shop saying "Their the kids that are always with the Shinsengumi" and drew his sword. He started to run at Chizuru, but before he could Ichigo blocked his attack and knocked his sword to the ground. At that very second Okita ran in and so did all the rest of the solders a fight ensued.

Later that same day Ichigo, Chizuru and the others were in the meeting room. Sannan scolded the two girls who tried to apologise for sneaking off. They explained that the reason they thought there might be some information about their father. Sannan told the girls that is was not their fault and that it was Okita's fault for not supervising them.

At that moment Hijikata walked in and told Sannan that he let her go out on rounds with them and that it was his fault as well. As he sat down Harada turned to ask Hijikata about the guy that they caught. Hijikata just lowered his head and said with a sigh "They will set fire to Kyoto when the wind is strong". Everyone gasped at that that moment.

Heisuke spoke up and said "So they're going to try to kidnap the emperor they don't respect him at all". Hijikata just nodded and says "Now that we have got there leader their bound to meet up".

Koudou asked "Where would they meet?" Hijikata replied with WI don't now but it could be Ikedya or Shikoku inn". Koudou nodded and said to everyone to ensemble the men immediately in response hijikata nodded and left and soon did everyone else.

Later everyone was gathered in a huge room, Kondou and the others were at the front. Kondou started to explain that half of the man who where gathered there would be going to the Ikedya inn, and the rest would go to Shikoku and so they spilt into the two groups and set off.

A little bit later Ichigo, Chizuru and Sannan were waiting for some sort of news, when suddenly Yamasaki came bursting in with news about the battle and that the location was in fact the Ikedya inn. Sannan's eyes widened. Yamasaki told the girls and Sannan that he would go tell the Shikoku team about the true location, but Ichigo was having none of it.

"I'm coming with you". She told him. Chizuru then spoke up and said that she was going to go as well. Sannan and Yamasaki agreed and the three of them started running, until some rogue samurai appeared in front of them and attacked. Yamasaki shouted to the two girls to keep going and deliver the message. Chizuru shouted that she wouldn't leave, but Ichigo grabbed Chizuru's hand and pulled her along and kept running.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 3

The two girls ran as fact as their legs could carry them. Finally Ichigo and Chizuru arrived and they ran up to Hijikata with the message that the enemy were at the Ikedya Inn. Hijikata and everyone else gasped and before the girls knew it they were running again. While running Hijikata turned to Chizuru and Ichigo and said not to go in for any reason.

After a while longer Hijikata and the rest of the group arrived. Ichigo and Chizuru remained outside until the two of them heard screams for help. The two rushed in Ichigo told Chizuru to split up. Chizuru tried to say no, but Ichigo put her hand on her shoulder and told her she would be fine. After they separated Ichigo ran to Shinpachi's side. The man told her to go help Heisuke, almost immediately she ran in to the room he had pointed her to. Heisuke (with blood running down his face) was inside fighting a man with red hair. She ran next to him and he turned to her, his eyes widening.

"What are you doing here you idiot?" He yelled at her, shifting so he was in front of her. She scowled at him and replied with "I came to help you of course". The man with the red hair sighed and wearily said "I have no need to fight you, if the two of you just leave I don't need to take your lives". Heisuke was having none of it however, and he took a step forward, meaning to try fighting the man again. However his sight began to waver and he collapsed. Ichigo darted to his side as the stranger took his chance to escape.

The girl quickly tore a strip off her sleeve and tied it around his head, to try and stop the bleeding. Heisuke kept trying to speak but Ichigo just looked at him with a smile and said "Don't try to talk, just rest". After she said that Heisuke slowly nodded his head and closed his eyes Ichigo stood up and drew her sword waiting for any of the enemy to approach them.

Finally it ended; a long night of fighting was over. Ichigo was still sat next to Heisuke until Shinpachi came in saying that it was over and that they'd won. Shinpachi and Ichigo put Heisuke over their shoulders and started to walk down the stairs. When Ichigo saw all the injured, she was horrified. She looked at the small splash of blood on her clothes and then back at the rest of the men. A stretcher arrived to take Heisuke. Ichigo then searched for her sister. When she found her, Chizuru was sat crying next to Okita. Ichigo walked over slowly and wrapped an arm around the younger Yukimura. "He will be fine Chizuru and so will Heisuke". She told the girl to comfort her. Ichigo wiped the tears off Chizuru's face and they gave each other a small smile, one watery, one soft and kind.

Later everyone got back to headcounters the two girls went to different rooms. Ichigo was with Heisuke and Chizuru was with Okita. Ichigo was hugging herself and was whispering to the unconscious boy in front of her, "You will be fine, you have to be fine" and was almost crying.

A couple of day later everyone seemed back to their old selves. Ichigo and Chizuru brought in some medicine for Sannan, Okita and Heisuke. Sannan did not seem happy having to take the medicine as well as those who were newly injured. Apparently Hijikata's family made it. Heisuke spat it out and shouted that it was disgusting. Hijikata looked angry, almost like he was going to punch him. Heisuke shuffled back and said "Sorry Hijikata you don't want me to get more injuries", making Ichigo giggle. After saying that (and ignoring the quiet giggles still coming from Ichigo) he shut up and took his medicine.

Okita smirked and decided to have a little fun, and thought it was time to reveal what he knew about Ichigo and that she went to the Shieikan Dojo. "Ichigo" he called, causing her to look curiously at him. Smiling a little wider he opened his mouth to speak again. "What happened to you after you stopped coming to the Shieikan?" Ichigo spluttered and barely managed to ask him how he knew about that.

"Yes I did go to that dojo for a little while, but how did you know that?" she asked the smirking male. Heisuke, Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Hijikata gasped while Okita had smug look on his face.

Heisuke leaned towards Ichigo's face to examine her more closely, ignoring the crimson blush that was spreading across her face. Heisuke grinned at her. "You're the girl who beat Hijikata!" Ichigo only looked at him blankly, her blush fading in her confusion.

Kondou smiled and decided to explain for her. "That was the dojo that we were all at and that I ran." Ichigo paled slightly as she started putting the faces of the boys she remembered, and the faces of the men in front of her together.

"I remember now" she cried, pointing to them in excitement. "You were all there and you" she turned to Okita with half a frown. "You were laughing at me and were always the hardest on me." Okita smiled and shrugged non-apologetically at her. The men all laughed and started reminiscing with the girl about the Shieikan hall and the times they shared, filling her in on things she missed, and Ichigo filled them in on the things that changed after she left the dojo with Chizuru joining in.

Later the two girls were taking some water and food to Okita's and Heisuke's rooms, but before they got there Hijikata stopped them, saying that they were allowed to go out on rounds today. The two girls looked at each other in confusion and replied "But today isn't the day we go on rounds with everyone."

He glared to the two of them and told them to just do it and he turned and walked off. Later the girls went out on rounds with Sanosuke. While they were out people kept avoiding the Shinsengumi and whispering to themselves about them. When the two girls asked about it, Sanosuke replied saying that they feared the Shinsengumi. The two girls were surprised when, Shinpachi came around the corner. "Hello Chizuru, hello strawberry." He called to the girls, waving as he rushed over. The two girls called their hellos back until Ichigo understood what Shinpachi said.

"What did you call me?" She yelled angrily, stalking towards him. He just laughed, only infuriating her further. Sanosuke pulled Ichigo back by her collar as Chizuru darted forwards to try and calm her angry sister down. Sanosuke asked Shinpachi about his rounds causing Shinpachi to shake his head and reply with "Nothing but I did hear a rumour about the Choshu and that they will be meeting in Kyoto."

Sanosuke sighed and said "So things are starting to look serious." After a moment Sanosuke told his and Shinpachi's soldiers to go on ahead. After the men left to go back to headquarters, the two captains and two girls set off wandering. After walking for a bit all of them arrived at the Yamahocka parade. The girls gasped, amazed at how beautiful it was.

The four of them stayed a while listening to the sounds of the bells. The pair of men started to argue about how it sounded making their companions giggle. Shinpachi turned to Ichigo and asked "what's so funny strawberry? ". The smile on Ichigo's face fell into a frown and she whirled around and started to yell at the man. While Shinpachi and Ichigo were giving each other evils, Sanosuke and Chizuru started to laugh, and so the four of them enjoyed their night.

A few days later Kondou called everyone to the meeting room to say that they would be going to join the Aizu clan and fight the Choshu. Everyone exclaimed happily, saying finally their time to shine and come. Kondou sighed and said finally the Aizu has at last acknowledged our actions. Heisuke was extremely happy until Shinpachi told him he couldn't go because his wounds still had not healed.

The shocked face he pulled made Ichigo smile in spite of herself. He tried to argue his way into going, but a sharp look and comment from Hijikata quickly shut him up. Sannan gave a half-hearted attempt to cheer the younger male up, but only seemed to make himself more frustrated. Okita agreed with Shinpachi until Kondou told him that he would have to stay as well. The disappointment on their faces caused the two girls to start giggling until Kondou asked if they would come to help fight the Choshu with them.

Chizuru, after a moment of thinking declined his offer, saying that she would be more help at headquarters. Kondou turned to Ichigo to ask if she would come with them. She just smiled and said "I go where Chizuru goes".

Kondou smiled at the pair. He turned to the other captains and told them to go get some rest; they have to get up early the next day. With that the meeting closed and the group dispersed to get ready.

The next day the rest of the men set off a long trail ahead the girls waved to them and wished them good luck, while Sannan, Heisuke and Okita just looked disappointed.


	5. Chapter 4

After the men left for battle it was just the girls, Heisuke, Okita and Sannan left at headquarters. Later that day the two girls decided to go meet up with the remaining men. Chizuru went to spend time with Okita and Ichigo went to see Heisuke.

Ichigo walked to the common room where Sannan and Heisuke where having a chat, although it was mainly Heisuke moaning about not getting to fight with the others. Sannan tried to cheer him up but he suddenly started to act weird and started to talk about some short of medicine. "I thought he was already taking medicine" the girl thought to herself. Before she could put any more thought in to it, Heisuke stood up and started to shout at Sannan, his face almost looked scared.

"It won't work Sannan remember Okita and Saito had to kill the others" the younger man yelled at the elder, but Sannan just shook his head and mentioned Ichigo's and Chizuru's father and his work. Ichigo was startled and wondered just what her father has to do with all this. At that moment Sannan told Heisuke not to repeat what he'd just heard. Heisuke just replied with a nod.

Some days later(after everyone got back from fighting) after breakfast the two girls found on their way to common room a tray of tea the girl walked in to the room with the tea and gave a cup to everyone (apart for Heisuke who in edo recruiting more men for the Shinsengumi). They were all grateful as Ichigo and Chizuru sat down the men started a conversation about possible new headquarters, but quietened as Kondou walked in with a man Ichigo and Chizuru were not familiar with.

His name was apparently Kashitaro Itou and he was the new deputy commander. Ichigo and Chizuru had started to think that he might be a nice person, until he mentioned Sannan's arm. Everyone glared at him furiously but he did not stop there, the words that came out of his mouth next were mocking Sannan and his use to the Shinsengumi. Ichigo was about to stand and draw her sword on him, until Hijikata stood up and shouted at Itou saying "Don't say that about Sannan".

Itou apologized, but in the most sarcastic way possible. Everyone glared at him again until Koudou spoke up and invited him to see the training regimen. All eyes turned to Sannan Shinpachi tried to comfort him, but no luck he just looked angry then he left the room. After he left everyone looked sadly at each other and separated to get back to work.

Later after dinner, the girls went out to the garden. They said nothing, they just looked at the sunset, enjoying each others company and thinking to themselves about how Sannan must have felt about earlier and how they wish his arm would get better.

At that moment Ichigo and Chizuru heard something. Ichigo turned to her sister "Stay here I will go check what that sound was" and she jogged of towards that sound they'd heard. After looking around for a bit in the Maekawa house she found the cause of the noise. It was Sannan.

He turned to ichigo and smiled slightly. "I never thought that it would be you who would catch me. How unexpected". Ichigo just look confused as she started ask him what he was doing, but he cut her off mid sentence and asked her this "You're wondering what this is I imagine?" and held up a small glass vile filled with a red liquid. Seeing the curious look on Ichigo's face Sannan explained.

"This is a secret treatment developed by your father Koudou under the orders of the Shogunate". Ichigo was shocked and alarmed. He then explained that it could transform a person.

Ichigo with a worried look on her face asked "What do you mean by transform?" He thumbed the lid off the vial and stared at the crimson liquid inside. "To put it simply, it makes the drinker stronger and heightens their recuperative abilities". Ichigo didn't know what to say as Sannan carried on. "However there is a rather serious flaw. It was I suppose you could say a little too strong. It worked as advertised, but drove those who drank it mad". He paused and then shot the girl a look. "You've seen it happen haven't you" Ichigo looked confused, then started to remember the night her and Chizuru first met the Shinsengumi and gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

Sannan continued speaking, taking no notice of her reaction. "So you understand now". His eyes thinned as he carried on speaking. "They were no longer capable of what one might call rational thought and were little more than bloodthirsty monsters". Ichigo lowered her hands and looked sickened, but he spoke again. "If they lose control whenever they see blood, then they're hardly much use in battle are they? No matter how powerful or unkillable they may be".

Ichigo just looked horrified when Sannan started to lift the glass to his lips, but before he could Ichigo quietly asked him one last question. "If you drink that, will you be okay? It won't ...make you go crazy?"

Sannan turned to her and gave her another small smile. "I'm not sure I've never tested it on anyone". She tried to persuade him that he doesn't need to take it, but he only started to shout at her saying "This is the only way to heal my arm". At that moment he threw back is head and drank the red liquid all at once.

A single drop ran down his mouth, then he fell to the floor and he started writhing and screaming in agony. Ichigo was about help him, when his right arm wrapped around her leg which made her smack against the wall and slid onto the floor. Sannan moved on top of her, his hand reaching for her throat. Sannan's hair turned white like show and his eyes blood-red. Ichigo couldn't breathe as Sannan's hand wrapped around her throat. Ichigo managed to gasp his name out and Sannan's grip loosened, before he let go of her entirely.

Ichigo fell forward gasping for air. When she finally got her breath back she asked if Sannan was ok, but he just told her to kill him. Ichigo widened her eyes in shock and cried "No I can't". "You have to". He shouted at her, but before she could tell him to stop this madness, his hand wrapped around the hilt of her sword. He then began to pull the sword out, ignoring her struggles to keep control of the blade. Without warning he scrambled away from Ichigo and started screaming.

Suddenly Okita stormed in and ran up to Sannan. Knocking the distracted man out, he gave a sigh. He stood back up turned to Ichigo. Everything started to go black to the girl and she fainted as Okita started to walk towards her.

When Ichigo awoke she was back in her room with chizuru next to her and Okita sitting across from her. Seeing him Ichigo remembered about what happened earlier that night. Okita asked about what happened and she started to explain. When she finally finished the story, Okita started to walk off and told her to get some sleep then the door closed and within a second she was fast asleep, Chizuru curled around her older sister to comfort her.


	6. Chapter 5

Finally morning came and one at a time, the captains returned to the common room after the long night. It was silent until Inoue spoke up to tell everyone that Sannan was fine. The room then filled with sighs of relief, until the door slid open. Itou greeted everyone with a good morning and then asked about what happened last night, mentioning that everyone looked gloomy. Shinpachi quickly whispered to Sanosuke to "make something up". He looked surprised and tried to make something up, but before he could Okita butted in and told them to shut up.

The two of them took a step back and Okita whispered to them "How about you leave the explanation to someone who can string two words together". He gave an almost imperceptible nod to Saito, the rest of the men just nodded. Saito told Itou that if he wished, he would tell him the details later. Itou's eyes narrowed as he agreed to the conditions and a moment later he was gone.

Later the two girls walked over to where Sannan was sitting and told him that dinner was ready. He got up and he gave the two of them a smile. At that moment Ichigo saw his hair turn white but she disregarded it and thought nothing of it.

Six months later after the Shinsengumi moved to the Nishi Hongwanji temple and after Heisuke returned from Edo, he and the two girls went out on rounds together. The girls were happy that he was safe and sound and that he hadn't changed while he was away. He turned his head to Chizuru and in a whisper asked if Sanosuke or shinpachi had made fun of Ichigo by calling her strawberry.

Chizuru whispered back "No they were complete gentlemen". He just grinned back relieved, while Ichigo walked ahead, oblivious to what the pair were talking about. Suddenly Okita appeared from around the corner. Heisuke waved to him and Okita walked up to them and joined them on their rounds. The two boys were talking about the shogun coming to town, until Okita spotted a young girl being harassed by two men.

Okita quickly draw his sword and pointed it at the men. When they tried to get him to back off Heisuke joined Okita and the sight of two of the Shinsengumi's captains were enough to scare the men off. The young girl walked up to everyone and thanked them and introduced herself as Kaoru Nagumo and smiled. Okita looked between Kaoru and his two female companions and suddenly pushed them next to the Kaoru. "Yep they look alike" he mused to himself, after taking a step back. Heisuke just shook his head and disagreed.

Kaoru smiled at the girls beside her, bowed, said thank you again and left. Heisuke grinned at Okita and said "I think she likes you". Then the two boys and Chizuru started to walk off while Ichigo just looked at her reflection and wondered who Kaoru was. Before she could keep think Heisuke and Chizuru called her and she jogged to catch up with them. The four of them started to walk back to headquarters.

Later that day Kondou called everyone one to the meeting room saying that the Shogun would be visiting and as the Shinsengumi, they would be protecting him at all cost. Everyone was happy that they acknowledged the Shinsengumi achievements until Itou brought up Sannan's arm. Hijikata then said to koudou to let Okita off this time as he thinks that Okita is sick. Kondou asked Okita but he just shrugged his shoulders. Then Heisuke put his hand up saying that he was also not feeling well. When he said that, Ichigo got very worried but was able to hide it unlike Kondou.

Then Hijikata walked up to the two girls and asked them what they would do. The two of them were not sure until some of the captains convinced them, and then they agreed to go help protect the shogun.

A few day later drawing night the two girls were carrying messages to the solders, until Chizuru's sandal strap broke. Ichigo bent down to fix it grinning at the face her younger sister pulled. When she stood back up however, Ichigo got a feeling just like the night Sannan took the water of life.

She slowly turned to see the three men from the Hamaguri Rebellion. The two girl's eyes widened as they each recognised one of the men. Ichigo stepped forwards and pointed to Amagiri and cried "You're the one who hurt Heisuke". She looked angrily at the men, her anger rising as Chizuru told her that the blond haired Kazama hurt Okita.

Kazama smirked at them, and said to the two of them "You two aren't too slow are you?" Ichigo shouted at them "How did you get here?" The blue haired man (who, the girls realised from previously heard descriptions, was Kyo Shiranui) snorted, stood up and said "You think a little wall like this could keep demons out?" Ichigo draw her sword, temper getting the best of her, and cry "Are you playing with us or do you take us for fools?"

Kazama laughed at the pair of them. "The two of you are demons like us, Ichigo and Chizuru Yukimura". Chizuru gave a small gasp and Ichigo shouted "how do you know our names? And what do you mean demons?" Suddenly Amagiri was behind them. The girls felt shivers go down their spines as he started to talk. "Your wounds heal so quickly it is obvious the two of you are not human".

The two of them turned, but he was already gone. Kazama explained that the girl's last name and their swords proved that they were in fact demons. He then said "Now I don't care which one of you I take but know that we don't need you permission to take you". He then jumped down to the ground.

Ichigo stood in front of Chizuru with her blade pointing at him. She was shaking in fear. Never had she felt this terror in her life, she was almost paralyzed with it. Instead of drawing his sword, Kazama put his hand on Ichigo's cheek smiling at her reaction and said "Female demons are rare, now come with us". Kazama's eyes moved to a point behind her and he jumped back, the point of a spear following him. Ichigo's legs fell from beneath her as Sanosuke, Hijikata and Saito moved in front of the girls.

As the men started to fight a voice whispered behind the two girls, "I am here to take you two back to headquarters" it was Yamasaki. Chizuru grabbed Ichigo's hand and tugged her onto her feet, and then three of them started running back to the headquarters. Finally when they arrived at headquarters Yamasaki told them he has to go back to help with the fighting. Chizuru looked worriedly at her sister and asked if Ichigo was ok. She reached to hold her hand but Ichigo pushed her away and walked off. Before she was out of sight, Ichigo turned to Chizuru and said "sorry but I need some time alone". Chizuru could only just catch the remaining mix of fear, anger and frustration in her voice. Turning in the opposite direction Chizuru walked away to find Okita.

Later after Ichigo had wandered around the compound a little to calm herself, she ran into Heisuke. He seemed almost surprised to see her. He called her over and invited her to sit next to him. When she was seated beside him Heisuke asked her what she was doing alone. She stumbled over her words, trying to explain the story, leaving out the part when the men had called her and Chizuru demons. He seemed worried and when she got to the part when Kazama had said about taking her away, his hand twitched and curled into a fist in anger. When she finished her story he gave her a gentle smile and told her "Well as long as I'm here, I won't let anyone lay a finger on you". As he said that he pounded his chest with his fist and grinned at the girl beside him. Ichigo gave him a small smile, instantly feeling a lot calmer as the relief flooded her heart.

Then she remembered that he said he was not feeling well she gave a small snort. When he looked at her with an eyebrow raised, she stood up. Twirling to face him she grinned at him. "You must be an extremely powerful warrior indeed, to be able to protect someone while sick". She winked at him, causing him to blush until her words sunk in.

Heisuke frowned and looked away from her. "I lied" he admitted quietly, making her smile turn into a look of confusion. When she asked why he shrugged. "I just didn't want to guard the shogun" he sighed and then continued. "I feel like the Shinsengumi has become just another servant to the shogun".

Ichigo did not know what to say, so she simply sat back down next to him and stared up at the sky. The two of them stayed silent just looking at the stars until Ichigo fell asleep, her head landing on Heisuke's shoulder. The young man gave her a startled look, his earlier blush returning. Heisuke slowly lifted his hand and touched her hair, moving a small bang away from her eyes. He sat there for a moment, before shaking his head. As gently as he could so not to wake her, Heisuke stood up and pulled the girl into his arms. He quickly walked over to the room Ichigo shared with her sister and set her down on one of the futons. Covering her with a blanket he took a moment to look at her before hurrying out of the room, moving towards his own room before any of the other captains came back.


	7. Chapter 6

A couple of weeks later the compound was a noisy as ever, and the Yukimura sisters were washing vegetables for that nights dinner. Itou stalked past the two of them with annoyed and angry look on his face, muttering to himself. Chizuru called to him and asked him what was wrong. He scowled at the two girls. "Due to the health inspection that Dr Matsumoto tried to forcibly disrobe me".

Ichigo giggled a little, but neither Chizuru nor Itou heard. Then Chizuru recognised the doctor's name but she asked what it was for reconfirmation. Itou looking confused and repeated the name. At that moment Chizuru grabbed Ichigo's wrist and pulled her along. While running she shouted "Ichigo and I will have a health inspection too". Before Itou could stop the two of them, they were already gone.

When the two girls finally reached the room where the health inspection was taking place, the two girls could hear loud voices of the men inside. The two girls poked their heads around the door to see what was going on. Inside the room they found the men and captains of the Shinsengumi in a line, waiting for their medical exams. The two of them stayed silent until Chizuru burst out laughing at the boys joking with one another, while Ichigo hid behind Chizuru with a face as red as her namesake. Heisuke spotted the two girls and grinned, jogging over to them. Seeing the approaching topless male, Ichigo gave a small squeak, spun around and ran as fast as she could back to the room she shared with her sister. In her wake she left an amused Chizuru and an extremely confused Heisuke behind. Alone in her room Ichigo desperately tried to get rid of her blush, which was only made harder by the image of Heisuke reappearing in her mind.

That afternoon Ichigo and Chizuru ran into Dr Matsumoto. The three of them went to a room where Kondou was waiting. Matsumoto was happy to see the girl were alright. Ichigo asked him if he got the letters they wrote. He nodded and said that the girls forgot to put their location in the letters. The girl's flushed with embarrassment until Ichigo spoke up "Did our father really work on that medicine". He just nodded and sighed and turned to Kondou who nodded and started to explain more about the water of life.

Ichigo looked at the floor and told Matsumoto what she had learnt about the water of life. He sighed and said "So you know that much". She then yawned and replied "It was nice seeing you but I am feeling sleepy so I'm going to bed". She then left the room with Chizuru following.

The next day, on Matsumoto's orders, Kondou ordered everyone to help clean the headquarters. Everyone seemed disappointed apart from Ichigo and Chizuru (the former having finally calmed down, but still refusing to look at Heisuke if she could help it). The men got to work, grumbling the whole time, while the two girls just giggled. Chizuru and Ichigo were hanging clothes to dry when something caught their eyes it was Dr Matsumoto and Okita. Ichigo thought nothing of it, but Chizuru ran off to see what they were talking about and in a flash she was gone. Chizuru returned later with a sad look on her face.

Ichigo looked at her in concern. "Why don't you go inside while I finish cleaning?" she suggested gently. Chizuru slowly nodded and walked to their room. Ichigo felt a chill down her neck and she turned to see Kazama standing nearby, watching her.

"What are you doing here?" Her eyes narrowed and she near snarled her question at him. He just smirked at her and stepped towards her. "Don't get so angry I'm not here for you. Not today at least". He paused for a second and carried on. "What exactly is your relationship with Koudou?" She scowled at him and started to speak louder. "How exactly do you know my father?" Kazama grinned at her again, but before Ichigo could ask any more questions Hijikata, Sanosuke and Heisuke appeared out of nowhere making Kazama jump back to avoid being slashed by Heisuke's blade, as the younger male moved in front of Ichigo.

Kazama sighed and looked at the men. "You're just like a pack of dogs". That irritated Hijikata. He almost draw his sword until Kazama said "sorry but I don't have time to play with you dogs. Let me give you a warning. Stop turning humans into demons".

Heisuke scowled at him. "This is our turf; you better shut your trap before we have to do it for you". Kazama gave a small sigh and mocked the younger male, saying the smaller the dog the louder the bark.

He turned back to Ichigo and smiled at her, causing Heisuke to scowl again. "Before I go your father is with us now. Do you understand what that means? Your father has abandoned the shogunate". In a flash he was gone. Sanosuke walked up to the girl as Heisuke turned to face her. Heisuke asked why he was after her anyway, but before Ichigo could say anything Sanosuke interrupted saying "there's only one reason, he's in love with her".

Ichigo disagreed but Sanosuke insisted it was true. Ichigo was almost crying at him to stop. Heisuke told his friend, to stop to looking away a little angry. Finally Hijikata told the two of them to get on with their work so the two men quickly ran off, but before Heisuke left he turned to Ichigo told her to cheer up. Her heart suddenly felt a little less troubled. Hijikata walked up to her and said" if you need some time to relax you can" but Ichigo just shook her head and got back to work.


	8. Chapter 7

It was a day like any other and the two girls were out on patrol with Saito. The girls had stopped for a moment, when Ichigo noticed commotion nearby. A couple of ronin had been walking when one of the men kicked a child playing in the street. Ichigo shouted at him to stop, but before she had taken a single step toward them, a young girl ran out to place herself in front of the child. The ronin's obviously short fuse had blown. He tried to grab the girl and missed. Before the man could try to grab the girl again, Ichigo ran in-between the two of them. The men glowered at Ichigo. "Who're you? Do you know this broad?"

Ichigo calmly answered him, staring him with her clear brown eyes. "No, but that is irrelevant. If you truly love your country as you say" she paused for a second and continued, her stare hardening. "Then why do you abuse women and children?" While she was saying this, his short temper had blown once again. He started to pull out his sword and pointed it at Ichigo. She quickly drew her sword to block the attack, but just before their blades could meet, Saito used the back of his sword to bring the man to the floor. He then turn to his men and told them to take him back to headquarters.

No sooner were the soldiers gone, Saito turned to Ichigo and frowned at her. "That was reckless of you; next time let me handle it". Ichigo sheathed her katana and apologised to the man. A few seconds later the young girl tapped Ichigo on her shoulder. Turning to face her, Ichigo was surprised to see a scowl on the girls face. The girl put her hands on her hips and told her not to be so headstrong in future. Ichigo was lost for words, she had expected Saito to tell her off but not the girl she had saved. In almost a blink of an eye the girl's demeanour changed entirely, and she thanked Ichigo for saving her.

At this point Ichigo was feeling slightly lost. Voicing her thoughts, she caused the girl to giggle slightly. She asked what her savers name was and said she would like to be friends. Ichigo gave a friendly bow and introduced herself and her sister, the girl responding in kind. The sisters and the newly introduced Sen shook hands. Sen apologised for having to leave so soon, saying how she hoped to see them again soon, turned and left, the two remaining girls turned to Saito and they resumed their patrol.

The next day the two girls were serving breakfast to the some of the captains, when Shinpachi and Sanosuke came in. Hijikata asked where Heisuke was Shinpachi just sighed and told Hijikata that he was probably still asleep. Hijikata groaned and Inoue turned to the girls.

"Can one of you go and wake Heisuke up?" He asked them, a small smile present on his gentle face. Ichigo nodded, stood up and headed for heisuke's room. She arrived in front of Heisuke's room and tapped on the door.

"Heisuke are you awake?" she called. After she had waited a few minutes she called out again "I'm coming in Heisuke". She opened the door and peeked through the door, to see Heisuke hugging his blanket, his arms and legs wrapped around it. Her face flushed scarlet, then after a couple of seconds, she slid the door open letting in the sunshine. "Get up or there will be no breakfast left". Ichigo said trying to hold back her blush. Not realising who it was, he slowly got up, stretched and opened his eyes. The moment he saw Ichigo's face, he jumped back in surprise. "Are you ok Heisuke?" Ichigo asked her blush having faded.

"Yeah can you just give me a couple minutes to get dressed" he replied while rubbing the back of his head. Ichigo's blush returned and she hurriedly closed the door and lent against the nearby wall. A few minutes later he came out of his room and the two of them walked back to the meeting room to get their breakfast.

Hijikata suddenly arrived from around the corner, to tell Kondou about the shinsengumi's new orders to protect the notice board, proclaiming that the Choshu clan were the enemy. The next day as Sanosuke was leaving to protect the notice board; Itou came into the room and said sarcastically "You know protecting the notice board is very important".

"Do you have a problem with the Shinsengumi's work?" Sanosuke glared at him. Itou just shook his head and walked away. As soon as he was out of range Shinpachi and Sanosuke turned to complain about Itou to the two sisters. Sanosuke's men arrived and he waved the girl's and Shinpachi goodbye, and the two girl's and Shinpachi wished him good luck, the girls carrying on with their cleaning.

Shortly after he left, Chizuru yawned and Ichigo grinned and ushered her sister of towards their room. Before they had turned the corner Shinpachi called out to them. "Goodnight Chizuru, goodnight strawberry". Chizuru smiled and gave him a sleepy a little wave, but Ichigo glared and threw her broom at him.

That night Sanosuke and his men were swept into a fight with the Choshu men trying to remove the notice board. They had managed to capture some of the men, until someone who looked a lot like Chizuru and Ichigo cut the ropes binding them. Sanosuke could only watch in shock as the girl and the Choshu men hurried away. For protecting the notice board, he received quite a bit of reward money, but he still couldn't get the girl out of his head. The next day, he invited all the captaining and the girls out for the evening with his reward money.

That evening the group were walking to the Shimabara bar where they would be dining, until Shinpachi ran ahead and everyone went in. Everyone was waiting for the food and drinks, and after a few minutes a beautiful geisha came in and introduced herself as Kimigiku. Chizuru and Ichigo both said that she looked very pretty. Kimigiku smiled as she looked around the room at its occupants. When her eyes reached the two girls however, her smile almost slipped slightly, but no-one seemed to notice.

After a few more minutes the food arrived and everyone started to eat and drink, apart for the three females in the room. Shinpachi turned to them and said with curiosity in his voice "Chizuru, strawberry you're not drinking?" Ichigo gave him a sweet smile and replied "I shouldn't but if you call me that again you'll be wearing that sake" causing most of the other captains to laugh into their cups.

After the men managed to compose themselves, Chizuru pointed accusingly at her sister, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "When has that ever stopped you?" Ichigo gave a small giggle as the others started laughing again. Heisuke glanced over at his friends, a smile still on his face. When his eyes saw how Sanosuke was staring at Chizuru, his smile turned into a frown in his confusion. Voicing his thoughts to the man, Sanosuke started slightly, as if he didn't even know he was staring. The red-haired man closed his eyes and put his cup down on the floor. The mood in the room suddenly changed, as Sanosuke turned to the girls and asked if either of them went out the night that the board was attacked.

Ichigo shook her head as Chizuru replied to his question. "No we didn't go out that evening; we are always at headquarters at night". Shinpachi looked over at his friend and asked, "What's with all the questions?" Sanosuke then explained that someone who looked just like the girls was there during the incident.

After he had finished Okita turn to Chizuru and asked, "Do you think that was the girl we saw while we were on patrol with Heisuke and your sister? I think her name was Kaoru Nagumo, she did look a lot like the two of you after all".

Ichigo nodded and looked at the younger Yukimura in worry. "That's not enough to go on right" she asked, concern in her eyes. Heisuke pointed out that he didn't think they looked at all alike, because they were wearing boy's clothes. Saito, who had remained quiet so far, said "Then I think we should have Chizuru and Ichigo dress in girl's clothes". The two of them looked at each other for a second, before blanching. Shinpachi and Heisuke jumped to their feet exclaiming that it was a great idea and asked Kimigiku to dress them in girl's clothes right away. Ichigo got up and tried to excuse herself and run away, but before she could Kimigiku grabbed her collar. The poor girl ended up having to be dragged away, unlike Chizuru who just followed the courtesan. Hijikata smiled at the antics of his captains and left to get some fresh air.

After a few minutes Chizuru came out and everyone was surprised at how she looked. They all agreed said she looked very pretty and she sat back down looking embarrassed but expectant. As the others settled down to wait for Ichigo to come through they realised that they could hear the sounds of muffled struggling from outside the door. After a few seconds Ichigo was shoved through the door, an exhausted looking Kimigiku following and blocking any attempt at escape. Seeing the looks of astonishment she was getting from the men, Ichigo's face turned a deeper red than Sanosuke's hair. Chizuru giggled slightly at the reactions to how her sister looked, stealing a glance at the youngest captain, knowing how he was starting to have feelings for her.

The man in question was frozen in awe. Heisuke had always thought that she was very pretty, but he didn't think in his wildest dreams that she would be so... "Beautiful" Heisuke whispered to himself, not knowing that the two surrounding him had heard. Sanosuke and Shinpachi shot an amused look at each other and then grinned at the boy between them.

Saito turned to Sanosuke and asked him in his normal monotone "so do they look the same?" The spear-wielder put his hand on his chin and grinned. "I don't know they look so pretty that I just can't tell". After the last word left his mouth the girl's both flushed even darker and Heisuke simply nodded. Shinpachi stood up to give his input (and hopefully wake Heisuke up). "I knew that Chizuru was going to be pretty, but our little strawberry is even prettier".

After the words came out of his mouth, Heisuke snapped out of the daze he was in and Ichigo shouted at them to all to stop and ran off crying. When she ran into the next room she saw Hijikata, and he turned to look at her. He gave her a confused look and asked "Ichigo is that you?" Before he got an answer she ran off again, still crying.

Heisuke ran out of the room a few minutes later, as she turned into the hallway. He ran up to Hijikata and asked him what way Ichigo went. Hijikata just pointed to the hallway and the younger man pelted past him, barely managing to throw thanks to him. When he finally saw Ichigo, she had been surrounded by several drunks who thought she was one of the girl's who worked in the district. Heisuke swore under his breathe as he ran between the drunks and the petrified girl. Seeing him arrive seemed to make them lose interest in Ichigo, as they soon wandered of elsewhere.

"Are you okay Ichigo?" Heisuke asked her in concern, turning to face the young girl. She slowly shook her head and Heisuke felt his heart drop when he noticed the tears dropping from her eyes. Wordlessly she stepped forwards and, in the way a child does to reassure themselves, gripped the edge of her sleeve. The young man reached out and pulled the crying girl into his arms, hugging her tight until her sobs began to quieten down. Leaning back to look at her face her gave her a gentle smile, almost sighing in relief when she gave him a tentative one back.

"Bit better now?" He asked, subconsciously rubbing her arms. Ichigo nodded slightly feeling happier now that Heisuke was there. "Want to go back to the others?" He queried watching as she thought about it for a moment.

Ichigo rubbed her eyes and looked up at him. "Can we go home Heisuke? I don't want the others, especially Chizuru, to see me like this" she admitted quietly. Heisuke simply nodded and, taking her hand, lead her back to the Shinsengumi headquarters.


	9. Chapter 8

Heisuke had been thinking about Ichigo a lot lately he didn't seem to know why.

"She must be having a hard time" Heisuke sighed and lent against a wall. "Well she was attacked by furies and has to live with a bunch of guys, and the only girl she seems to see is her sister" he reasoned to himself. Heisuke wasn't sure if the others had noticed, but she seemed upset and her smile just seemed to always be fake lately.

"I want to cheer her up somehow" he thought to himself, so he put it upon himself to go see how she was doing. He looked around until he found the young girl. Ichigo was sitting alone on the porch watching the sky. She looked sad so he decided that he was going to talk to her, until Kondou approached her, offering some oranges to her. She just gave him a soft smile and reached up to accept the treat. It was really cute and it was good to see her smile, but he didn't think a few oranges were enough to truly cheer her up. Heisuke walked back to his room to try and think of something that would make her happy again.

After a few minutes Heisuke an idea. The sword she carries around with her is important to her and since she was a practical girl, maybe if he taught her how to clean and take care of it properly it might put a smile on her face. With that in mind, he grabbed wooden toolbox from the room and set off to find her, until Saito came from behind and asked if he could have the toolbox back. The younger male tried to tell him that he still needed the tools, but it was in vain, he just said he needed them and promptly took the box from Heisuke's hands and walked off. It was kind of odd, so he decided followed Saito discreetly. It was a good thing he did, as Saito went up to Ichigo, who was eating one of the oranges that Kondou gave her, and asked her for her sword. When she asked him why with confusion clear on her face, he brought the tool kit out from behind his back and explained that he was going to show her how to take care of her sword properly. As she listened and watched Saito intently, Heisuke's heart stung a little. He sighed and stepped back, watching her in her lessons with Saito.

After Saito was gone, Heisuke was about to approach Ichigo when Yamazaki came around the corner. He asked her for some help and Heisuke knew she wouldn't say no to that request. As Heisuke watched from round the corner Ichigo's eyes lit up and her voice sounded excited as she agreed. Yamasaki tried to apologise for giving her work she just shook her head and said in a very happy voice, "I'm just happy to help".

A few minutes later Heisuke was trying think of away to make her happy and saw her knew that sitting around made her sad. He couldn't exactly invite her on a walk, since she not allowed to freely leave headquarters. In the end Heisuke just scratched his head in frustration. He kept trying to think of a way to put a smile on her face, until he heard Okita talking to Ichigo. He asked her if she wanted to go on rounds with him, she nodded and the two walked off. Heisuke sighed and turned away. "They look like a nice couple" he thought to himself. Not even a second after he thought that, his heart felt as if a heavy weight had descended on it. His hands clenched into fists and he whirled around, aiming to relieve his sudden anger through training.

When he had exhausted himself through training, he had an idea. Maybe if he could dig up some information on Ichigo's father that would make her happy, seeing as they hadn't found anything yet. He hurried out of the training hall and had nearly made it to the front gates before he started to slow down. It had taken Heisuke until then to realise that he had no clue where to start. So he kept thinking until he had another idea. He would tell her that she could come to him whenever she needed to vent her thoughts and feelings. He continued towards the entrance and waited for her and Okita to get back. When two of them came back Heisuke was about to walk up to Ichigo, when he heard Hijikata shout at Okita. "Better stay back and watch this one" he thought to himself. If he went between them he was afraid that fists would start flying. Hijikata told Okita to go back to his room. Okita walked off grumbling and Ichigo bowed and apologized to Hijikata. He turned his back to her and told her that "if you ever need to talk just come to me". She smiled and thanked him, looking just as surprised as Heisuke was. At that moment his heart felt like it was in a vice.

After almost driving himself insane he finally decided to talk to Sanosuke. "What's the best way to cheer someone...a girl up?" He cautiously asked his friend, hoping that he wasn't too obvious about who he was asking for. There was no way in hell he was going to tell him this was all for Ichigo, he'd never let him live it down. Shinpachi butted in, thinking Heisuke was asking for one of the geisha girls in the red light district, only to be told to shut up. Heisuke was sure that his muscular friend was the last person anyone should get advice on girls from, and if he did take his advice Ichigo would probably kill Heisuke. Sanosuke finally spoke and told him to try buying a fancy hairpin. Heisuke thanked Sano and rushed out the door.

It was a lovely day and the snow was falling lightly. Heisuke was running through town to find Ichigo a hairpin that she would like. If it would put a smile on her face it would make him happy. Knowing that she preferred things to be simple, he started searching the stores.

When he finally got back to headquarters, the sun had already set. In Heisuke's hand was a small cherry blossom hairpin he had found. He was just outside Ichigo's room when he realized a flaw in his gift. She has to stay dressed like a man. Then he heard a familiar voice in Ichigo's room. It was Sannan. Heisuke know it was rude but he peeked inside. At the sight that greeted him, he slapped his hand over his mouth and he felt his heart stop. Sannan and Ichigo were seated together in her room. In her hand was a very expensive looking hairpin. She seemed to have gladly accepted the hairpin. Heisuke quietly slipped away back to his room. When he reached his destination he sighed and put the hairpin he'd bought inside his table drawer. He was completely out of ideas. His defeat was complete.

It was finally dinner. Heisuke gave a sad sigh, after all that running around he didn't do a single thing for Ichigo. Suddenly he heard her voice next to him. When he turned to look at her, he noticed that she was looking at him in concern. She asked him if he was feeling alright. Heisuke gave her a grin and nodded. He couldn't exactly tell her he was feeling down because he didn't know how to help her after all. Ichigo looked at him like she came to a decision. A moment later she slid her untouched fish on to Heisuke's plate and told him that he could have it. Heisuke tried to put it back on her plate, but she insisted that he have it and told him to "cheer up soon Heisuke".

He knew then that he was in love with her. That the pangs in his heart he felt whenever he saw her smiling with the others was his jealousy. He also knew that he couldn't tell her how he felt, but he hoped one day she could wear this hairpin.


	10. Chapter 9

It was a lovely day and Ichigo was out on a walk with Heisuke. The streets were packed with people as it was almost New Year's. Heisuke was saying that he wished everyone could just relax. Suddenly the two of them heard the unmistakable sounds of a fight. Heisuke pushed his way through the crowd to try and stop the fight, Ichigo following him as best she could. When Ichigo finally got to the front of the crowd, Heisuke and the man were already fighting. Ichigo was about to step in to help, when a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders. She turned around to find Sanosuke and Shinpachi holding her shoulders firmly. Sanosuke gave her a smile and shook his head and the two men let go of her (her glaring at Shinpachi might have had something to do with it though).

After a few moments the fight was over. Heisuke turned to see the three of them standing among the crowd, the two men looking amused and Ichigo looking a little worried. Heisuke winced and turned around to see a completely smashed shop. The young captain grabbed his head in frustration and quickly moved to start helping the shop owner clear up the mess. Ichigo was about to help him, when the two men behind her gabbed her arms and pulled her off, leaving Heisuke to clear up the wreckage on his own.

When Heisuke finally got back to the headquarters, he was pulled off by Hijikata. Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Ichigo decided to follow the two of them. The three could hear Hijikata from around the corner, and then they heard a loud smack. The three of them decided to go back to what they were doing before they were hurt as well.

Later that day Ichigo found Heisuke sitting on a beach rubbing his head. Looking up to see her, he gestured for her to join him. When she sat next to him, he turned his head to face her. "I didn't do anything wrong" he sighed and continued "I just know if Hijikata was in that situation he would send fists flying". The girl next to him only giggled in response. Shinpachi and Sanosuke walked up to the two of them. Heisuke glared at them and, after they tried to comfort him, asked "why didn't you guys stop me?"

Sanosuke laughed and spoke up while still chuckling. "That's impossible once you start there's no stopping your".

Then Shinpachi decided to speak. "That's what makes you master forerunner". Ichigo put her hand on her chin and asked what a master forerunner was. Shinpachi and Sanosuke explained that a master forerunner was a man respected for his courage. Ichigo turned and smiled at Heisuke, who was giving a huge grin, which soon turn to a pout when Shinpachi said "Heisuke gets too worked up and ends things in failure, he's hardly a master of anything when Hijikata runs him through".

Ichigo turned to Heisuke and told him that she and her sister would cook them a feast, causing his eyes to light up. She shot Shinpachi a smug look saying that the muscular man seemed so full of energy, that he couldn't possibly want any of the dinner the girls would make, making the man splutter in indignation while the other two roared with laughter. Ichigo put her hand back on her chin and, after a moments thought, suggested duck soup. Heisuke jumped up and told her he know a great place to get some ducks. He grabbed Ichigo's hand and pulled her away, ignoring the crimson spreading across her cheeks, as well as the still shocked Shinpachi behind them.

After a few minters of walking, they arrived at a pond just outside of town. Ichigo turned to Heisuke to ask him what he was going to do, but before she could Heisuke jumped into the pond trying to catch a duck but instead splashing water everywhere. After about 10 minutes Heisuke had managed to catch a couple of ducks. Ichigo seemed impressed and congratulated him, making Heisuke blush with embarrassment.

After the two got back, Ichigo went to find Chizuru so they could make dinner. After a while, the girls brought out the meal they prepared. The girls insisted that Heisuke was the first one to try it, since he caught the ducks. He almost jumped for joy at the taste, and everyone else started to dig in. It seemed to be a peaceful dinner until, Heisuke and Shinpachi grabbed onto the same piece of meat. Ichigo tried to ask them to stop, but they seemed to be in their own little world, the two kept pulling the meat back and forth between them, until it slipped out of their chopsticks. Unluckily for them Hijikata walked in at just the wrong time, and the piece of duck smacked him right on the forehead. Hijikata face filled with rage which was aimed right at Heisuke who kept trying to think of excuses. Ichigo tried to tell him that he was making it worse but before she could Hijikata punched Heisuke on the head.

The next day Shinpachi, Sanosuke and Ichigo were watching Heisuke train with his men. Out of the corners of their eyes, they saw Itou doing the same thing as them. All three of them glared at him. He finally walked off and Sanosuke said something about Itou steeling men for his faction. The young girl stayed silent, a sense of unease in her heart.

A few days later the spear-wielder, Shinpachi and Heisuke were walking through the Shimabara hallway towards their rooms. Heisuke was lagging behind the two bigger men looking downcast. He thought back to the meeting a few a days ago, where Ichigo volunteered to dress as a geisha (she also asked for Chizuru to stay at headquarters, as she would worry about Chizuru and blow their cover). "Is she really going to be okay? She's going to pouring drinks for drunks, winning their favour" Heisuke muttered to himself out loud. The two older males turned back, looking at him in confusion, until Sanosuke smiled and said "We'll leave Ichigo to you". The two of then walked off chuckling, leaving an apprehensive Heisuke behind.

Ichigo was in her room just finishing her makeup when heisuke came bursting in. She turned blushing (hoping he couldn't see it under her makeup). Heisuke when seeing Ichigo in geisha clothes again froze. Then after a couple seconds, he sat down next to her. He avoided making eye contact with her as she poured him some sake. The girl looked up at him in confusion and asked him what was wrong. Heisuke said that it was nothing, but she was persistent and asked "then why aren't you looking at me?"

"Umm it's just that you look so pretty and you're serving other guys too". Heisuke stumbled over his words, only confusing the girl even more. At that moment he shot up and shot out of the door, turning back to Ichigo to tell her he would ask Kondou and Hijikata to let her out of doing this. In a second he was gone, leaving a flabbergasted Ichigo behind. Ichigo stepped out of the room to get some air, only for a cold shiver to go down her neck. She inwardly cursed and turned to find Kazama standing right behind her.

He gave her a small predatory grin and asked her to bring some sake to the room they were standing in front of. He then turned his head towards a noisy room. "I'm tired of there noise so I slipped off from the group" he explained, narrowing his eyes towards the room. Ichigo was still standing there, hoping that Heisuke would re-appear and help her. Kazama's eyes narrowed and he told her to hurry up.

After a few minutes, Ichigo returned and apologized to Kazama, saying that the sake would be there in a moment. He smiled at her again, and said "It's rare to see a geisha who does not speak with a thick ascent". Ichigo inwardly swore again, and tried to come up with an excuse, but Kazama found a comeback for everyone. While Ichigo was trying to think of another excuse, Kazama decided he'd had enough. "How bout we stop this game now, Ichigo Yukimura".

Ichigo let her anger show as she replied "So you saw through my disguise then". Kazama's eyes narrowed as he put his hand under Ichigo's chin and pulled her close to his lips. Turning her head, he whispered in her ear "I'm glad I chose you your appearance is befitting of my wife". Pulling back slightly, his smile grew at the fury growing on her face. Ichigo tried to push him away shouting at him. "I'm not your wife". She cried as she struggled to get away from the blond-haired demon. Kazama watched her actions and pulled her in closer. The door suddenly slid open and Sen entered the room. Hitting Kazama on his head with a fan, Ichigo was now free from his grip. Sen told her to run and so she did, blessing Sen's timing. After a bit of running she arrived in front of the room where the ronin were, she took a deep breath and walked in.

Finally Heisuke managed to get back to headquarters. He slide a door open to reveal Chizuru, Kondou and Hijikata. "I'm telling you making Ichigo do this doesn't feel right" Heisuke shouted at Hijikata. He pushed and then continued "Ichigo looked so pretty there's no way she's going to be safe serving those scum".

"Don't shout, Ichigo volunteered to do this it's her decision". Hijikata replied calmly. Heisuke and replied still very angry, "what are you going to do if something happens to her?" Hijikata scowled at him and answered him, trying very hard to stay calm, "It is your job to make sure that does not happen". He then asked why Heisuke was there. Heisuke didn't say a word. Kondou spoke saying that he thought it was a bad idea. He then asked Hijikata to go check on her. Heisuke shot up and told them he was going to go ahead of them.

Chizuru, who had remained quiet throughout the entire argument, turned to the commander and vice-commander. "Is my sister really going to be alright?" she asked the men, worry and a small amount of panic in her voice.

Heisuke ran as fast as he could back to Shimabara. He ran straight back to the room he left ichigo in, but she was not there. Heisuke started to panic, until he heard a noise. It sounded a bit like Yamazaki. Heisuke ran up the steers to find Yamazaki fighting some men. Heisuke filled with rage after hearing that the men were after Ichigo. He jumped in to help Yamazaki. After a few minutes all the thugs lay unconscious on the ground. "where is Ichigo?" He asked Yamazaki in an angry voice. Yamazaki replied by pointing to the entrance. Heisuke quickly thanked him and ran off to the entrance.

Ichigo was standing there by herself. Seeing Heisuke coming towards her she turned to him smiling. Heisuke gave her a relived smile and walked up to her. The young man suddenly hugged her surprising the girl at his sudden affection. He just as suddenly let go of her, stammering an apology as his face turned scarlet. When they had calmed down slightly, he turned to her, extended his hand and said her "let's get you back to headquarters". Ichigo nodded and took his hand.

The pair started walking down the street, until Ichigo tripped. Luckily for her Heisuke caught her, she thanked him and stepped forwards. "Ow" she gasped quietly as her foot flared up in pain. Noticing her wince, Heisuke turned to her and asked "can I see your foot for a second?" She tried insisting that it was fine, but he frowned at her. "You just said ow so it's not fine" he scolded her as he knelt down by her foot. Flushing, Ichigo looked away, but allowed him to lift her foot. Heisuke gave her a smile and fixed her shoe. She thanked him still a little embarrassed as he stood back up and grabbed her hand, and said "let's go". It looked like he was dragging her but she was just having trouble walking in her shoes.

They were almost at the gates when a man stopped them and asked "where are you taking that geisha?" Heisuke frowned at the man and replied "she's not geisha". The man seemed confused. "How can you say that? Whatever way I look at her she a beautiful Shimabara geisha" Heisuke panicked "there's a good explanation for this I swear". The man only laughed. "I'm sure there is a good reason for the interaction between every man and woman, if you wish to buy this geisha you can but you…". Heisuke interrupted the man before he could finish what he was saying, blushing a deep red, "you want me to buy her? What are you talking about?"

People had started to gather around the three of them. Ichigo slid a little closer to Heisuke. As the crowd grew a little angrier, her fear grew as well. Heisuke took one look at the panicked look on her face and promptly lost his temper. Pushing the man in front of them back, he pulled Ichigo into his arms so that he was carrying her bridle style and started running.

They had nearly reached the headquarters before Heisuke slowed down. Looking down, he finally realised that he was still carrying Ichigo. After he gently put her down, the pair was engulfed in an awkward silence. "I'm sorry" the man whispered, barely even able to face the girl in front of him. Ichigo shook her head and peeked at him. Noticing him watching her, the warmth on her face grew, but she smiled at him anyway. "Thank you" she murmured to him, making him smile in relief. The pair then began to walk the rest of the way back home.

After they arrived at headquarters, Heisuke asked Ichigo if she had been alright, when Okita popped out of nowhere. Smirking at the two of them, he turned and walked off again. "Don't get the wrong idea Okita". Heisuke called to the older swordsman, but by that time he was already gone. The two of them heard more footsteps. It was some of the soldiers in the Shinsengumi. Heisuke, in his panic, pushed Ichigo into an empty room to hide her. As he slid the door shut the men walked through the open gates. As they did they bowed to Heisuke and kept walking. After they were out of sight heisuke slide the door open again, to see a slightly dazed Ichigo sitting on the floor, holding her head. Wincing slightly he helped the concussed girl to her feet and walked her to her room. When they got there, Heisuke sheepishly explained the situation to a very bemused Chizuru, who shooed the captain away so she could take care of her sister.

The next day Heisuke had a meeting with Itou. The man was scolding him for what happened last night. Heisuke apologised to him and left. On is way back home, Heisuke took a walk down by the river bank to think. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted a small leaf boat spinning in the river. It seemed to be a lot like him, not being able to find the right path. Heisuke soon sent the bout down the river and watched it go down the stream.

A few days later a recovered Ichigo had just finished getting dressed, when she heard Heisuke calling for her. She slid her door open to see a fresh blanket of snow had fallen. Grinning widely, she ran out to play in the snow with Heisuke. The two of them had been running around for a while, when Shinpachi and Sanosuke came outside. Shinpachi shook his head at the antics of the snow-covered pair and said in a patronising way "I can't believe you're playing in the snow when it's so cold out".

Heisuke grinned at his friend and shot back "that's only because you spend the whole year practically naked". Shinpachi closed his eyes as he started to show off his muscles with pride and replied "ha it would be sinful to hide". As he was saying that, Ichigo threw a snowball at his chest, which made him jump around.

Heisuke and Ichigo couldn't stop laughing, even Sanosuke was laughing a little. Shinpachi growled and ran out onto the snow, Sanosuke following him. "I'm gonna get you strawberry" Shinpachi told the girl with a happy, but mock angry voice. Ichigo's eye narrowed and she growled at him. "Bring it on" she smirked at him. The two of them glared at each other, then jumped to make snowballs with their partners. Then snowballs started flying everywhere. Shinpachi suddenly threw one at Ichigo and Heisuke that missed them entirely. When Ichigo realized what his plan was, she ran away from the tree they were against as fast as she could. Before she could worn Heisuke the snowball hit the tree, knocking the snow off it and covering the him.

When he popped out of the snow a nasty surprise was there. It was Hijikata who pointed to the wall which was filled with holes and snow. The snow-covered teen tried to explain by pointing to Shinpachi, but he was already the other side of tree hidden from Hijikata's view. Sanosuke was holding Ichigo back to stop her trying to help Heisuke. They all knew what was coming, as Hijikata made a fist and punched Heisuke on the head.


	11. Chapter 10

A few days later, the two sisters were on patrol with Okita he seem a little jealous that Itou hadn't asked him to join him. "Would you go if he invited you?" Ichigo asked the man, watching as Chizuru stiffened slightly. Okita just laughed and carried on walking in front of them. "Of course" he shot back to them, smirking as the look of shock on the pairs faces. He continued talking while he walked ahead of the frozen girls, "and maybe I'll kill him too". Chizuru scowled and ran after him to tell him off. Ichigo grinned to herself. "They make a nice couple" she thought quickening her pace to catch up to them.

When she caught up to the pair, Okita had started to violently cough. Ichigo quickly ran up to help but by the time she got there his coughing had lessened. Assuring the two girls that he was fine now, Okita stood up and gestured for them to continue with him on the patrol.

That night, Ichigo and Chizuru were fast asleep, until Chizuru head loud footsteps from outside. She turned to Ichigo and started shaking her to wake her up. Waking up she was more than a little annoyed and grumpily asked her sister what the matter was. Chizuru just pointed to a shadowy figure outside their room. "Who's there?" Ichigo asked in an annoyed voice, sitting up as she rubbed her eyes. The door slid open to reveal a fury, his eyes filled with madness.

The girls scrambled to their feet and Chizuru screamed as he stepped closer. Ichigo stood between the man and Chizuru as he drew his sword. Lunging forwards he slid the blade down Ichigo's arm. Stumbling back with a cry of pain, Ichigo clutched her arm as blood spilled down her arm. As the fury was about to swing his sword again, a glimmer of light caught their eye's. Before the girl's eyes the fury fell to the ground, Hijikata standing behind the body. As blood dripped of his sword, he shouted for the girls to get behind him. Chizuru was by his side in a second, fear giving her speed. Ichigo started to hurry towards them when something grabbed her leg, pulling her onto the floor. She looked behind her to see the still alive fury pulling her towards him. She let out a bloodcurdling scream as the other captains and Kondou rushed into the room.

Heisuke shot towards them, burying his sword into the furies heart. As Sanan was apologizing for letting fury out of his sight, Heisuke wrapped an arm around the shaking Ichigo's shoulders. Flinching slightly she looked up at the male who gave her a comforting smile. Stifling a small sob, she lent against his chest. The two of them tuned back into the others in the room, as Sanan looked down at the fury, sadness clear on his face. He walked up to Chizuru and Ichigo and apologized to the two of them. He turned to face Ichigo and asked her if she was ok. "I'm fine" she replied, standing up as Heisuke released her. The bespectacled man touched a hand to her injury to have a closer look.

When he looked at the crimson on his hand, he started to scream in pain, his hair turning a snow-white. He looked at the blood on his hand and started to lap it up like a dog, a drop of blood running down his face. Sanan straightened up, looking for more blood until his eyes fell on Ichigo. Cackling slightly to himself he started to walk towards a terrified Ichigo. As Heisuke moved between them, the rest of the men started to draw their weapons. Sanan suddenly stopped, his hair turned back to brown. When he looked up at the others he seemed confused.

After a moments stunned silence, they all heard loud footsteps coming towards the room. It was Itou complaining about the noise. When his head turned to see the dead fury, his face filled with fear. As he stepped back Kondou tried to calm him down and began ushering him back to his room. While that was happening Hijikata turned to the girl's and told them to stay in his room for the night.

When Ichigo woke up, Chizuru had already left. Ichigo sat up and looked at the wound she had gotten the night before. Somehow it had completely healed overnight. Swallowing slightly, she wrapped a new bandage on it to avoid suspicion. Ichigo slid open the door and nearly walked into Itou. When she stepped back, the girl noticed the smug look on his face as he turned to look behind. Heisuke and Saito were both standing there. Ichigo raised an eyebrow in confusion. Her eyes met Heisuke's, only for him to quickly turn his head to avoid her gaze. Itou then called the two captains and they walked off, following him. Ichigo decided to go to the meeting room to see what was going on, and why Heisuke was acting strangely.

When she arrived at the meeting room, everyone seemed to be upset. She went up to Shinpachi and Sanosuke and asked what was going on. "Heisuke and Saito are leaving with Itou" Shinpachi replied with a very angry voice. Ichigo couldn't believe what she had just heard, and she walked off to look for them. On the way out she bumped in to Yamazaki. When she asked him if he had seen Saito and Heisuke, a scowl appeared on his face as he mentioned their names. Noticing his annoyance, she quickly turned to leave, when he reached out, grabbed her sleeve and said "I saw Heisuke and Saito go that way". Ichigo bowed and thanked him and ran off to find them.

She soon found them near the front gates. Ichigo called out to them and Heisuke and Saito turned to face her. Heisuke looked a little happier than before. "I imagined we'd see you before we left. If you have something to say then say it" Saito spoke up. Ichigo nodded, all she wanted to know they were leaving the Shinsengumi. When she asked, Heisuke merely scratched the side of his nose and replied "Itou and I are from the same school and the only reason he joined the Shinsengumi is because I invited him so I feel kinda obligated to stick with him". Heisuke had always been kind so that was no surprise, there was no way a man like Heisuke could abandon Itou, the girl thought to herself. Even knowing that, Ichigo still wanted him to stay. "But that means you'll leave everyone else behind... You might not ever get to see them again". As she said those words a small tear fell down the side of her cheek. She turned her head to look at Saito and asked him the same, could he just give up on his friends to further his own dreams. He nodded say that his and Kondou's views were never the same.

Ichigo knew in her heart that it was no use, but she still had to try. Saito soon left, his mind was made up there was nothing Ichigo could to do to change it. As he left Heisuke's eyes followed him as he walked off. Ichigo turned to heisuke and asked "do you feel the same why?" He screwed his face up in frustration. Instead of answering, he asked her if she wanted to go to the courtyard. He wasn't avoiding the question precisely; he just wanted to buy some time to think about his response. Ichigo simply nodded.

After a few minutes the two arrived at the courtyard. Heisuke sat down on a bench and Ichigo lowered herself next to him. He began to talk about how he didn't think Itou's views were wrong, at least not completely wrong at least. "Not wrong" and "trustworthy" where two very different things the girl beside him thought. Ichigo started to open her mouth to ask why he was leaving, but one look at him told her that her question would soon be answered. Heisuke looked up at the sky and opened his mouth. "The emperor ... the shogun, who's right and who's wrong, I don't think we'll really know who had right idea until it's all over". He told her that he felt he could do something good for country with Itou.

Ichigo understood his decision but her heart still felt like a cold twisted lump in her chest. Still she didn't want to let him just go without saying something. She turned to face him. "I wanted you to know that I...I wanted to stay with you a little longer Heisuke". She looked down at her folded hands, trying to hold her tears back. Heisuke smiled slightly and reached out a hand. Gently holding her chin in his fingers, he lifted her face so that her eyes met his. "Yeah ...thanks. It's nice to know you feel like that". He paused for a second and let go of her; both of them were blushing lightly. "I mean I'd be lying if I said I'm not gonna be sad to leave you, but that ...uh...doesn't mean that, um". Heisuke looked away as his blush increased. "Look this is hard for both of us okay? But it's something I gotta do. I'm a man too."

Ichigo smiled, she was still sad but she understood. She was glad that she wasn't the only one who would feel the loneliness of being apart. For some reason, knowing that made her feel happier. Heisuke turned, smiled and thanked her for everything. Ichigo thanked him for telling her how he really felt. He was relieved to hear that. A thought suddenly struck him. He rubbed the back of head and apologized to her, for not being able to help her look for her father. She simply shook her head and told him that it was fine and to be careful. The man stood up and thumped his chest and promised that he wouldn't throw his life away.

Waving his final goodbye to the girl, Heisuke ran off to catch up to Saito. As he moved away from her, he could feel the small stabling pain of the hairpin in his pocket jabbing into his leg. It was a welcome distraction from the pain in his chest.

A while later, Chizuru walked into the courtyard. She had been looking for her sister ever since Okita told her about Heisuke and Saito leaving. Looking around she spotted the older girl sitting on the lone bench. Moving forward, she was just about to call to the other girl, when she jerked to a stop upon seeing her face. Ichigo had her hands clasped against her heart, tears flowing down her pale cheeks.


	12. Chapter 11

The loss of Heisuke and Saito had devastated the whole Shinsengumi, but Ichigo felt as if the loss of Heisuke was tearing her slowly apart. Chizuru did everything she could to try and put a smile back on the older Yukimura's face, but although she still carried on with her chores and gave her sister the occasional smile, it was always with a faint air of sadness.

One day after the sun had set and Ichigo and Chizuru were in their room, Hijikata knocked on the door to tell them that they had a visitor. The girls were confused, Chizuru more than her downcast sister, but the pair followed Hijikata to the room mostly used for meetings. As the three of them arrived, the girl's heard a familiar friendly voice. Chizuru's face lit up upon seeing the brown-haired Sen sat in front of the captains and intrigued Sannan. As Ichigo gave a small smile and moved to sit next to her younger sister, she noticed the woman seated next to Sen. Sen soon explained that the woman sat next to her was called Kimigiku and was her bodyguard. Her answer just seemed to make more questions, so after a few seconds Chizuru asked Sen why she had come to see them.

"I've come to take the two of you away with me" Sen replied seriously, looking the two girls firmly in the eyes. Chizuru seem even more confused and Ichigo lifted her head slightly, frowning slightly at the brunettes words. Sen and Kimigiku just insisted that the girls come with them, not seeming to want to discus their reasons in the present company.

"Why should we go with you?" Ichigo replied quietly, surprising the others in the room at how different she seemed. After Ichigo's words come out of her mouth, Shinpachi spoke up in agreement (for once). Finally Sen gave in, deciding to reveal both her secret, and the sibling's unknown secret.

She started by asking the girls if they were familiar with Chikage Kazama. Ichigo's face turned bitter and her sister and the men of the Shinsengumi inwardly sighed with relief. They were glad to see the emotion on her face. While it might not be a pleasant sight to see, it brought colour back to the girl's pale skin. Sen confessed that Kazama was a demon and that she and her guard were demons as well. She even admitted to being the princess of the main demon clan in Yase.

Hijikata's eyes narrowed as he recognised the woman in front of him. Ichigo and Shinpachi just seemed confused until Harada pointed out that the woman was in fact Kimigiku the beautiful geisha from Shimabara. Sen continued about the demons past with humans and how the remaining demons were mainly in hiding and that the Yukimura clan were nearly entirely destroyed over a decade ago. Ichigo and Chizuru couldn't quite understand what Sen was implying.

"The two of you are demons" Sen spoke after a few seconds, her words bringing a cold silence to the room. The girls had no desire to believe her story, but the more they thought back to the events that seemed utterly nonsensical, the more it made sense. Now they know why their wounds healed so much quicker than anyone else.

Suddenly Sen winced and looked at Ichigo. "If Ichigo is indeed the descendant of a pure blooded demon, then Kazama's desire for her is clear" she paused for a second then continued, "if two pure blooded demons mate, they produce an even more powerful child".

"So...he wants her for his bride?" Kondou asked Sen, frowning when she nodded. All eyes in the room turned to the mentioned girl. Ichigo sat frozen in place, eyes twitching for a moment, before she leapt to her feet and started to pace along the edge of the room, muttering what sounded suspiciously like threats to Kazama's life under her breath. Seeing her sudden burst of fiery attitude made her friends and family smile again. The Ichigo they knew was well on her way back.

Smile fading, Sen told the Shinsengumi that Kazama will return and that if he lost his patience in taking Ichigo, that he might turn his attention to Chizuru instead. She also told them that he had not been using his full strength, he was just playing with them and if he were to use his full strength the Shinsengumi would not be able to protect the girls. The captains argued against the idea that they might not be strong enough, while Ichigo swore that she would never let Kazama lay a hand on her beloved sister. Hijikata turned to the girls and told them that they could go if they wanted. The other men argued until Kondou turned and told the girl's that they could go to the sister's room to talk amongst themselves and decide what they wanted to do.

The moment that the three girls were alone, Sen completely relaxed. She apologised for all the trouble. The two girls told her that she had no need to be sorry and that they were grateful for her concern. Sen smiled and tentatively asked what the sister's answer was. The two girls looked at each other and came to a decision. They thanked Sen for her offer but politely declined.

"Even if I told Chizuru to go with you, I doubt she'd listen" Ichigo joked, grinning at the look of indignation her sister shot her. Sen laughed before her smile turned sly. Staring at each girl in turn, she asked if there was any reason they wished to stay. The girls nodded Sen's smile broadened.

"One of those gentlemen perhaps" The demon princess asked innocently, giggling as the sisters eyes went wide and their face's went bright red. When the girls calmed down, Chizuru nodded her head to answer Sen's question. Sen wrapped her arms around Chizuru in an excited hug and Ichigo snorted something that, to the other girl's ears, sounded a lot like Okita. Ichigo stilled as the younger demons turned to face her, waiting for her answer to Sen's question. Ichigo looked down at her hands, deep in thought. She knew that she liked Heisuke, she felt happy and safe when he was near and lonely when he wasn't, but did that really mean she liked him enough to stay. At the thought of leaving with Sen and never having the chance to see him again, her heart clenched leaving her mind no doubt as to her feelings for the swordsman. Looking up at the expectant faces before her, she nodded. Chizuru and Sen didn't have to ask who was on the girls mind. Sen smiled at her friends before standing and extending her hands to the two in front of her. "That being the case, I couldn't possibly tell the two of you to leave" she mock-complained, sticking her tongue out at the pair of sisters.

After the laughter had faded, the three girls returned to the meeting room. Kondou walked up to the girls and asked if they had reached a decision. Before either of them could speak, Sen stepped forward. "After some discussion, we have decided to keep things as they are" she told him, only a trace of disappointment in her voice. After her words had sunk in the captains rushed towards the girls happy that they were going to stay. The two girls thanked the captains for letting them stay. Sen took Chizuru's and Ichigo's hands and told the two of them to be careful. Sen gave the girls one last warm smile, and then Sen and Kimigiku were gone. After that the captains began to disperse, although Ichigo noticed that Okita shot Chizuru one last look out of the corner of his eye as he left.

The girls went back to their room to finally get some sleep, the door slid open. Shimada burst through the door panting slightly and the girls scrambled to their feet. When the girls asked what was happing he told them that Kazama was attacking. Ichigo grabbed her sword and was about to walk outside when a hand gripped her shoulder. "They're after you two, and I have orders to keep you safe here" the large man frowned at her. Before Ichigo could agree chizuru ran out the door, panic in her eyes. Ichigo told Shimada to go after her and that she would be fine on her own. He nodded and ran after Chizuru.

A few seconds later, someone walked through the door. When Ichigo turned her head to face him, her eyes went wide and they were filled with fear as the red-haired demon Amagiri stepped towards her. With a single arm, he lifted Ichigo off the ground as if she weighed no more than a pillow. Shifting the struggling girl into a better carrying position, he stepped through the door. He quickly moved unhindered to the back entrance, as the rest of the Shinsengumi had been drawn off by the commotion elsewhere. Ichigo thought about crying out for help but, almost as if he had read her mind, Amagiri spoke. "Stay silent and no one will be hurt" the man told her.

Amagiri was honourable enough, but she still couldn't trust him. He'd broken into the temple to kidnap Ichigo after all, hardly the actions of an honourable man. If she let him take her, she would probably never be able to escape. The moment they stepped out of the Nishi Hongwanji temple and into the street, Ichigo screamed at the top of her lungs for help. Amagiri moved his hand to cover her mouth, but it was too late.

Ichigo heard footsteps coming around the corner and managed to turn her head in their direction. When she saw who it was her eyes widened and relief and happiness filled her heart. Heisuke was definitely the last person she expected to see, but she couldn't have been happier. He would save her, Ichigo was sure of it.

When Heisuke's eyes met with Ichigo's, he was shocked. He turned his head to the one holding her. Heisuke's surprise turned to anger as he recognized Ichigo's captor. Heisuke took one look at the pleading look in her eyes and dived into action. Heisuke's sword shot out in a strike a normal swordsman would never be able to avoid, but Amagiri dodged it easily. Heisuke was shocked to see his attack fail; it just made him more frustrated. He brought his sword down in a powerful chop, and then jerked it back up for a second strike. Amagiri dodged both. Ichigo suddenly realized the reason he was so frustrated. It wasn't because he was missing; it was he couldn't hit Amagiri without possibly hurting Ichigo as well.

Heisuke suddenly leapt forward again his sword slicing the air in front of him. Ichigo tried to help Heisuke by moving her limbs, getting in the way of Amagiri's movement. She had almost managed it, when he pushed her back into the position she was in before. Waiting for Heisuke's next strike, she tried again. This time she twisted herself fully between Amagiri and Heisuke's sword, the demons surprise caused him to hesitate for no more than a second, but that second was all that was needed. Heisuke's sword dug into Amagiri's arm, blood splattering onto the street with a hiss. Amagiri pulled back instinctively, dropping the Ichigo as he did. She quickly stood up and ran behind Heisuke. Amagiri began to move towards them, when they heard whispers from somewhere nearby. They looked up to see people gathering in the street, their interest piqued by the fight. As more people arrived, Amagiri quickly retreated and Heisuke sheathed his sword.

Ichigo threw her arms around Heisuke. Tears in her eyes, she thanked him for saving her. Smiling gently at the girl, he wrapped an arm around her and placed his hand on her head. "I'm just glad you're okay" he murmured, sighing in relief as the tension from the fight left his body. Ichigo realised what she was doing and leapt back from the male. Blushing scarlet, the girl stammered out an apology, causing Heisuke to laugh. He grinned at the embarrassed girl in front of him, but it turned into a frown as his eye drifted off into the distance.

"Damn it I didn't pay him back for the Ikedaya incident, I barely touched him" He mumbled to himself. Ichigo looked down for a moment and then looked up to face him, having found the right words. "You were still really amazing. I mean you saved me" she told him, her words making Heisuke blush a bright red. Spotting some of the Shinsengumi solders, he apologised for not walking her back and ran of into the night. She know that he couldn't be seen by the Shinsengumi , but Ichigo still hoped that she might get to talk to Heisuke a little longer. She turned to return home, feeling a little happier. As the two grew further apart, neither could see the smile on the others face.

It seemed like the next morning came altogether too early. Ichigo splashed her face with cold water to clear her thoughts and headed for the common room. The captains and several other men were already there, including Inoue, Yamazaki and Chizuru. She walked towards them and wished them all a good morning. They nodded and mumbled return greetings, but their faces were universally dour after the night's events.

"Shimada wanted to apologize to you for not doing a better job" Inoue told her as she reached them. Ichigo frowned and shook her head. "No I'm the one who told him to go" she replied. While she was usually strong enough o take care of herself, her sister was too gentle to be able to put up much of a fight. The door slid open and Kondou stepped through into the room. Ichigo noticed something was different. Usually he was calm and collected, but today his face was especially stern. There something was wrong she was sure of it. Ichigo asked what happened, but when he answered it wasn't just ichigo he was talking to any more. The rest of the men moved closer to hear what he had to say.

"Nishi Honwanji temple doesn't want us here anymore" Kondou sighed as he faced his men. "They're telling us to leave then" Yamazaki spoke up from the corner he was in. Kondou nodded. "Well, they didn't say that in as many words, but yes" he told them, not wanting to seem impolite about the temple residents. "I had a feeling this day would come eventually, but now that it's here... what should we do?" Inoue asked, looking between Kondou and Hijikata. Yamazaki said how it might have been the recent events that prompted the monks to speak out against them, implying that it was the fault of the last night's events. Ichigo and Chizuru tried to apologise to everyone again, seeing as the only reason last night's fight happened was because of them. The men only waved their apologies aside. Saying it wasn't their fault that Kazama was after them.

"Not true we came to the temple and forced them to yield to our admittedly unreasonable demands" Kondou told them, trying to cheer the girls up again. Yamazaki asked where their new location would be. Kondou replied that the Nishi Hongwanji temple had already found and paid for one for them. "That's awfully generous they must really want us gone" Inoue replied.

"Yes on both counts, which is why I decided to accept their offer thing are going to get busy around here soon" Kondou told him, motioning for the men and women to start work for the day. A plot of land was purchased and new compound built all paid for by the Nishi Hongwanji temple it became the third headquarters of the Shinsengumi by the time summer came the Shinsengumi had left Nishi Hongwanji temple.


	13. Chapter 12

It was a cold November day and Ichigo and Chizuru were again on patrol with Sanosuke. The three of them kept walking until a cold breeze blew past the girls, making them shiver from the cold. "Are you two cold? Want me to hold your hands?" Sanosuke turned and asked the girls. The three of them suddenly heard footsteps coming towards them. Turning around, they found that it was Shinpachi. "Oi Sano what do you think you're doing hitting on those poor girls?" he teased his friend.

"Hey not everyone's a gigolo like you. They looked cold, I'm just trying to be a gentleman" Sanosuke scowled as he glared at Shinpachi. Hearing muffled laughter, the two men turned to see the girls shaking and with huge smiles on their faces. "Why you ginning like that?" Shinpachi asked, looking between the two sisters in confusion. "They probably think your face is funny, you should probably do something about that" Sanosuke replied with a grin. His comment only made the girls laugh even harder.

After a while they had calmed down enough to be able to talk properly. "No its just I remember the last time we had a group meet up like this. It was Chizuru and I with Okita and Heisuke" her voice turned sad. It had been about 6 mouths since Saito and Heisuke left the Shinsengumi to join the guardians of the imperial tomb. Ichigo shook her head, hoping to vainly to cast off the unpleasant thoughts. The four of them kept walking until Ichigo stopped and apologised. Sanosuke just turned around and changed the subject. He started to talk about how the Shinsengumi has changed and in fact how the world has changed. "Yeah like the shogun handing power over to the imperial court" Shinpachi replied, nodding in agreement.

Chizuru asked how they felt about being vassals of the shogun, both men replying that they weren't fond of working for him. They talking about various things before Sanosuke and Ichigo both yawned quietly. "Your droning is putting me to sleep Shinpachi" Sanosuke spoke. He turned to Ichigo and Chizuru. "You can tell him to shut up if he is boring you, he's a big guy he can handle it" Sanosuke told them. "Oh no I'm fine, I like listening to Shinpachi talk about things" Chizuru smiled up the tall red-haired man. "Yeah me too" Ichigo said with a quite voice. Shinpachi only grew happier when he heard the words leave the girls mouths. Seeing his happiness Ichigo smirked slightly. "When he's not whining or going on about his muscles that is" she told them, smiling at the look of indignation that spread across Shinpachi's face. As the man stormed ahead in a huff, the others followed slightly slower to finish their patrol.

Later that day, the girls were pulled into a meeting. All the captains were present and, to everyone's surprise, Saito. Apparently Saito was rejoining the Shinsengumi and that the only reason he left was because Hijikata and Kondou sent him there undercover. The girl's were just as happy to see Saito back as the men. Ichigo and Chizuru went off to make some tea and when they returned it was just the wrong moment; Hijikata was speaking about killing Itou. "What about Heisuke" Shinpachi asked.

The room fell silent. Hijikata sighed, and then he replied. "If he gets in our way, we must kill him". Ichigo's heart shattered when those words came out of Hijikata's mouth. Hijikata walked out of the room and there was silence until Ichigo spoke up in anger. "You're all ok with this then? None of you have a problem with this?" Kondou told her to clam down and that Hijikata was the most worried about Heisuke. Ichigo apologised as every one left the room. Just before Kondou left she asked him if he would let her help.

"How will you help?" he turned his head and asked her, in an almost sad voice. Ichigo replied that she still wanted to help after a lot of persuading Kondou agreed. Ichigo nodded and rushed to her room to let Chizuru know what was going on and to get her sword.

It was a moonlit night, Ichigo was nervous and she bit into her lip so hard it almost drew blood. Shinpachi and Sanosuke told Ichigo to look away, but she shook her head. She knew this had to be done, if not Itou would be a danger to the Shinsengumi. The three sat down until they heard the sounds of the guard approaching. Among the guard was Heisuke. Sanosuke and Shinpachi picked him out the same time Ichigo did. The two men silently closed their eyes for a moment, and then opened them again. "Let's go" Shinpachi whispered. Sanosuke and Ichigo merely nodded the three of them ran out.

Heisuke finally spotted them and his sad gaze moved over the men, before focusing on Ichigo. As he started to say something, the other members of the guard spotted the Shinsengumi and drew their swords, yelling their anger over the death of Itou. Just as the first blades started to cross, they heard the sound of gunshots. All heads turned when they heard a familiar voice cutting through the darkness. It was Shiranui and Amagiri, and they were leading a large group of men behind them. "What are you two doing here" the men of the Shinsengumi asked, some of them pointing their swords uncertainly towards the newcomers.

"We're working" Shiranui replied. He gave the men around him a signal and the two Shinsengumi captains and Ichigo were surrounded. Ichigo began to reach for her sword when Sanosuke stopped her. He told her to stay close behind the rest of the Shinsengumi. Ichigo heard the tense sounds of hands tightening on hilts and swords being loosened. "Wait if you're from the Satsuma domain, do you mean to attack us as well?"One of the guardians asked fearfully. Shiranui placed his hand on his chin and lazily replied with a crack of his pistol. The guardian that had been speaking flew to the ground. As the ringing in ichigo's ears stopped, the tougher guardians started to shout insults at the two demons. "We're just following your lead. Didn't you betray your old allies too?"Shiranui replied to their insults.

Both the guard and the Shinsengumi were moments from attacking, when Amagiri's voice echoed across the street. "You're out numbered. I cannot advise standing against us, and as such I have a proposition for the Shinsengumi" he stopped for a second as the Shinsengumi turned their heads then continued "give us Ichigo Yukimura. If you do, I will allow all of you to leave, unharmed." One of the Satsuma objected but a bullet went thought his head. After a few seconds of silence Amagiri spoke again. "We won't have any more rude interruptions." His head turn to face Sanosuke, their eyes met as he asked for their answer. Sanosuke's eyes slid to the girl and narrowed when he saw the look on her face. "Ichigo isn't going anywhere with you" the spearman announced, watching as her face lit up in relief.

Shiranui almost seemed happy by his answer. "Oh I love it when you guys get all tough like that! But do you really think you can beat all these men" he laughed as he spoke. The Satsuma rushed forward and the fight began, but only one thing remained in Ichigo's mind. She took a deep breath and ran threw she screamed out Heisuke's name. She was so overjoyed to finally see him after so long, that when they were face to face she was smiling but Heisuke almost seemed angry. He grabbed her wrist and shoved her behind him. Ichigo apologized and took a deep breath then spoke. "You have to come back to the Shinsengumi everyone misses you." Swords clashed and men screamed around them but Ichigo just ignored them. "I miss you, Heisuke I want you to come back please." She begged him.

Heisuke turned to look at her, his face full of confusion and sadness. He quickly turned to face the front again to keep an eye on the fight as he replied. "I…I can't go back not now." He paused and continued "I did what I did because I thought Itou would be better for this country than...well, better. That's what's brought me here and…" Before he could finish speaking Ichigo interrupted him. "Do you still believe that?" she asked him, watching for anything that could signal what he was thinking. Heisuke didn't seem to be sure about his decision anymore. One of the Satsuma men charged him with a yell, Heisuke batted his sword away almost lazily. He laughed, but there was no humour in it; only a glimpse of a forced smile told Ichigo it wasn't a sob. Ichigo's heart broke to think that her words were making him suffer. Heisuke spoke with sadness clear in his voice. "I guess I was wrong to choose a path that was just about following someone else." He paused for a second then continued "lately I keep thinking about the time I spent with the Shinsengumi."

Ichigo replied "I...I think about you a lot too I'm sure I'm not the only one." Heisuke gave her a small smile and replied "is that so?" The clatter of sword on sword filled the air as the battle raged around the pair. Heisuke swatted away another attack and shot Ichigo a quick smile. He turned back around and spoke again."I'd like to go, I would, but if I go back to the Shinsengumi, I wouldn't know what I'm supposed to be fighting for anymore"

Ichigo asked what he meant by that and he was about to answer her when one of the guards spotted them. "What are you doing, Toudou?! That kids Shinsengumi kill him." The member of the guard leapt at Ichigo from the side, his sword heading straight for Ichigo's heart. Heisuke spun and drove the hilt of his sword into the man's stomach. The man fell to the floor Ichigo's head slowly turned to Heisuke. Heisuke stared at his hands in shock, then let his eyes fall to the man on the ground. When he spoke, his voice was only barely above a whisper. "Sorry but I'm a pretty excuse for a guardian I followed him into this mess for... I dunno I guess I thought I had reason." More of the guard began to inch toward them. Heisuke's grip on his sword tightened as he spoke. "I've had enough of politics, and ideals, and all that crap. Loyalism, nationalism, none of that matters anymore."

His voice grew stronger as his hesitation withered and fell away. "I don't care if I have to fight 100 men or 1000 demons." he declared, his voice echoing across the street. He turned to look over his shoulder, and grin on his face lit it up like the sun. Ichigo knew this was the real Heisuke and her heart swelled in joy. "No matter what, I'll be there for you! Anyone that thinks he can come after you will have to get through me first, because you're what I'm fighting for." With that final triumphant yell, he brought his sword up to face his next foe and the real battle began.

Countless Satsuma poured into the narrow street, in an attempt to choke the Shinsengumi with sheer numbers. From across the battlefield, Ichigo heard Amagiri's deep voice. Spinning around, she spotted Heisuke facing the male demon. He leapt at Amagiri, but even with as skilled as Heisuke was, he still was only barely able to hold his opponent off. Ichigo's attentions was jerked back to around her as two Satsuma soldiers suddenly burst through the Shinsengumi lines, charging straight towards her. She heard Heisuke scream out to her. Ichigo wasn't able to block both their attacks, so she closed her eyes and prayed.

The girl heard the wet slice of two blades cutting into human flesh, but surprisingly she felt no pain. Her eyes opened to see the men lying on the ground. One had a sword through his throat; the other had one through his chest. She spun toward Heisuke. Across the street his were arms still extended from throwing both of his blades. He grinned at her, not noticing the shadow behind him. Ichigo's face filled with horror, knowing without his swords head had no way to block or dodge Amagiri's attack. When the martial artist struck, she heard Heisuke's screams of pain echo across the battlefield. At that moment the Satsuma began to retreat, due to the increased ferocity in Sanosuke and Shinpachi's attack.

The street of Aburano Koji ran red. Ichigo's hands were smeared with Heisuke's blood. The words Heisuke coughed out were red. "Ha looks like I screwed up." He managed to force out. Tears ran down Ichigo's face. Heisuke shakily reached up to her face and wiped the tears off. "No you can't die Heisuke, please don't go." She begged him, fresh tears falling down her face. Heisuke reached for her hand and held it gently as he spoke. "Sorry I...I wanted to be there for you a little longer. Heh... screwed that up pretty good didn't I...I'm sorry Ichigo." Sanosuke quickly picked him up as Shinpachi gathered a shocked Ichigo into his arms. They ran through the night, desperately trying to reach the headquarters before Heisuke's life ended.

The assassination of Itou and the destruction of the guardians of the imperial tomb was later known as the Aburano Koji incident. Both the Shinsengumi and the guard were surprised by the sudden appearance of the Satsuma troops, and by the demons who accompanied them. Both parties had fallen for the Satsuma trap, and the battlefield was thrown into complete confusion.

Heisuke had been mortally wounded, and had no choice but to drink the water of life. As the battle of Aburano Koji was taking place the headquarters of the Shinsengumi came under attack from Chikage Kazama. During the events of Kazama's attack, it was revealed to Chizuru that Kaoru Nagumo, the girl the sisters had met while on patrol a long time ago, was actually her twin brother. Kaoru coerced Okita into drinking the water of life and told his horrified sister that his main goal was simply to make her suffer, before he fled into the night.

The monstrous thing Chizuru and Ichigo's father had made was slowly devouring the Shinsengumi. How long would it be before the water of life swallowed them whole?


End file.
